<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just another Tuesday by andyrock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933432">Just another Tuesday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyrock/pseuds/andyrock'>andyrock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just another Tuesday [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I lied, I swear this going somewhere, Just Another Tuesday, Pure Crack, actually maybe not, dimension travel and other time travel related shenanigans, its all just crack, the usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyrock/pseuds/andyrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a little known fact in the Pokémon universe, but Arceus is not the all-seeing, all-knowing, all-wise, mega-OP, gonna-kick-ur-ass god everything thinks he is. Unfortunately, it is this lack of this wisdom, combined with brief surges of insanity and the power to do basically anything without suffering any of the consequences, that have lead to many of the defining features we know in our world today. However, this afore mentioned lack of wisdom tended to backfire quite spectacularly, and as such was also (once again) the cause of his current dilemma;</p><p>That is to say, the chosen one was a complete and utter idiot.</p><p>Due to some of his more ...questionable work habits (or lack thereof), he had foolishly decided that it would be an excellent idea to heap all of the world's responsibilities and petty legendary conflicts on some pre-pubescent teenager.</p><p>And, as anyone capable of rational thought might think, it was not.</p><p> </p><p>Or;</p><p>A self indulgent story about dimension travel, terrible fashion decisions, and professor oak's questionable habit of just handing literal fire-breathing dragons to ten-year-old children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just another Tuesday [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [prologue] ham & cheese pockets (set the microwave to insanity)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're reading this self indulgent piece of crack abomination and it feels slightly familiar, that might be because I actually posted a few chapters of this work a couple of months ago, before I took it down for editing (and because I was super nervous –first fanfiction and all), and I lost pretty much all my motivation and drive and all that...</p><p>Do I know where this is going? Nope.<br/>Will this be finished? Maybe. Probably not.<br/>Will there be other works related to this? Yep, I'm currently sitting on two other (related) stories for this series, both of which are technically sequels (just try to ignore the craziness happening to the timeline every time a new plot bunny shows up, this thing's about dimension travel, it's gonna get real wacko).<br/>What is the update schedule going to look like? At the moment: No clue. Updates will probably be irregular and sporadic at best. And slow. Extremely slow. Expect random updates at 2am in the morning after several months of complete radio silence and/or procrastination.<br/>Hotel? Trivago</p><p>Anyway, thanks for slogging through this absolute mess pile of a notes section, and thank you for taking the time to read and/or review my work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a little known fact in the Pokémon universe, mostly because anyone who knows this immediately looses any or all faith in life's greater plan or purpose, but Arceus is not the all-seeing, all-knowing, all-wise, mega-OP, gonna-kick-ur-ass god everything thinks he is. And (unfortunately) it is this lack of this wisdom, combined with brief surges of insanity and the power to do anything and everything without suffering any of the consequences, that have lead to many of the defining features we know in our world today. For example, the creation of the world - he needed some drama in his life. Hoopa - A brief but intense obsession with hoola hoops. Slowpoke - he was bored. Ham and cheese pockets, however, those honestly weren't his fault (and if Girantina just happened to be banished to the reverse dimension, well, never let it be said that Arceus wasn't a petty shit when it came to time out).</p><p>This afore mentioned lack of wisdom was also (once again) the cause of his current dilemma;<br/>
That is to say, the chosen one was a complete and utter idiot.</p><p>He has been feeling tired of all the work he had to do (that is to say, none) and had foolishly decided that heaping all of the world's responsibilities and petty legendary conflicts on a pre-pubescent teenager would be a good idea.</p><p>And, as one would think, it was not.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, it was such a bad decision that he would have to either create another chosen one to clean up the (current) chosen one's messes, clean up the resulting messes himself, or find some way to quietly do away with current chosen one and replace him with someone who was actually somewhat competent. As options one and two both involved some level of work and effort on his behalf, they could be ruled out immediately - and that left option 3. Now he just had to find someone who wasn't a complete and utter idiot... </p><p>Red looked like a good replacement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. calendars are convenient (changing dimensions is notably less so)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you had the absolute joy of waking up and feeling like you'd run a marathon, only for a couple of Snorlaxes to sit on you at the finish line and then get run over by a few hundred trucks? 
No?</p><p> </p><p>He had.<br/>
And let me tell you, Red 10/10 would NOT recommend.</p><p> </p><p>And so, it was with this agonising ache pounding through his head, that Red woke up; and ok, maybe 'woke up' is a bit of an exaggeration, but he definitely opened his eyes, squinted for a brief few seconds, and then slammed them shut again in the hope that this was all an Arceus forsaken dream.</p><p>A few silent minutes later he gave in, and as he cautiously opened them again to the sight of a messy bedroom, he found that his current reality was in fact not a exhaustion infused hallucination, and rather that he had been kidnapped and/or transported to another plane of reality. He let out a quiet sigh of acceptance at the strange situation, and rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>It was definitely a Tuesday. </p><p> </p><p>Checking the calendar conveniently hung up next to the door, he found that it was in fact not a Tuesday, but a Thursday; either his kidnapping had taken a really long time, or he had, infact, had the joy of solving some other world's issues because he was apparently the only sane and somewhat capable human in the universe. </p><p>The sarcasm in his previous thought was indeed intended.<br/>
Heavily.</p><p>After silently cursing the annoyance that is was/is Tuesday's (and Thursday's, apparently) he checked his belt for his Pokémon, so that he could make sure he was wearing somewhat suitable clothing that he could wear while scouting out his surroundings. One might not think your clothing is something to particularly worry about when you changed dimensions for no apparent reason —that is a mistake you only make once: finding his Pokémon was utterly vital, as even though he could be wearing a horribly clashing neon orange and lime green clown suit, mew could easily change that for him. Otherwise he would be stuck in the disgusting hypothetical neon orange and lime green clown suit for around 3 minutes while he found some more suitable clothing. After all, what was the point of saving the world if you don't look badass doing it? No to mention three minutes of exposure to said hypothetical fashion disasters would be more than enough to cause lasting damage to his psych, something that should definitely be avoided at all costs. </p><p> </p><p>And so after confirming that he did indeed have all his pokeballs currently clipped on his belt, he decidedly ruled out the kidnapping option, as no one other than team rocket would be stupid enough to leave his Pokémon on him - and he had done away with those idiots years ago.</p><p>He then took a deep breath, bracing himself for the inevitable eye trauma he would most likely receive, and glanced down at the clothes he was currently wearing; while it wasn't the worst he had been witness to (he shuddered in disgust at the thought of the cursed pink tutu), it was still far from the best. In fact, he could even say it was pokè-miles away from his preferred outfit —that is, if he wasn't a complete badass, because awesome people like him don't make lame puns— and he was ninety-eight percent sure looking at it any longer would probably cause brain cancer. Ninety-nine. Quickly calling out mew and calmly asked (read: hysterically screamed) if it could change each and every single part of the atrocious design. And so Mew, after shaking itself out of the momentary shock caused by the terrible fashion choices of the outfit, quickly transformed the clothes into something much more fitting for a Pokémon master like himself - namely the causal clothes he wore every day. </p><p>After the fashion disaster had been diverted, he then proceeded to wonder about the cause of his visit to a different plane of reality. Perhaps the cause of his 'visit' had been to rid the world of that atrocious outfit he had woken up in: sure it wasn't the worst he'd experienced, (again he shuddered, thinking of the pink tutu) but he'd seen grown men brought to tears by much less. Yes, he decided, nodding his head, that must have been the reason for his inter dimensional holiday. And so after several awkward moments waiting for a stereotypically cliche flash of light to take him back to his world, he then realised he may need to reconsider: perhaps there might be more issues for him to solve in this reality.</p><p>It was soon after he came to this conclusion that he heard someone open and a close a door downstairs (and since when had there been stairs? Let alone a second floor? Hang on, where was he even) only to walk up the stairs (that he also hadn't realise existed) and knock on the door separating him from the other inhabitants of this strange reality. He gulped. After a few moments of waiting for the knock to sound again, he heard a quiet call of "...ash? are you okay in there?" And it was an embarrassing few seconds before he realised the inhabitant of this messy room was probably this 'Ash' person she was looking for, and not a crazy person's imagination of a sentient sacred ash wandering around the place —and yes, that is a perfectly reasonable assumption to make, again, he has endured worse. Then realising that as he was the only person in the room, he must have accidentally erased the world's counterpart of him when he appeared in the world (again, more likely than you would think) via what was probably the usual stereotypical flash of semi-blinding light. And as soon as he finished thinking that thought, the door opened to the sight of a concerned looking woman. The aforementioned motherly brunette then proceeded to gape almost unattractively at the sight of his mew flying around the room, splutter in shock, and finally pass out from sheer confusion. </p><p>Though if you asked him, Red firmly believed that she fainted either from awe or overexposure to his pure awesomeness.</p><p>It was after was approximately ten minutes of awkwardly checking the woman hadn't damaged anything vital (she was breathing at least —he was pretty sure that was good enough), that he received an awful headache followed by a sudden rush of memories that most definitely weren't his (he would remember if they were). He had just enough conscious thought left to curse Arceus, Arceus' creation of the world in the first place, and Arceus' mother* for the pain he was experiencing, then he too, collapsed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*the Pokédex entry says that 'Arceus hatched from an egg' therefore, something had<br/>to have laid the egg, yes? Ergo, Arceus' mother.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. talking is for losers (unfortunately, this 'Ash' seems to be one)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red, once again, slowly opened his eyes, blinked, and (once again) came to the unfortunate conclusion that he was still stuck in a world different to his own. The memories he (once again he cursed Acreus, Girantina, and the creation of ham and cheese pockets) kindly received continued to assault his mind, meaning he actually had to do something productive to stop the terrible pain that came from a rush of unfamiliar memories. And while he could sit and meditate like an awesome but extremely patient person, Red could be much more efficient and much less boring process of relieving memory induced headaches; namely, he did a weird motion with his hands and hoped that Mew knew what he meant (after all talking is for noobs). Fortunately, for both Mew and him, it had understood him, and had proceeded to transform into a shiny abra (Mew likes glittery sparkles) so they could both avoid the awkward game of charades that would have otherwise occurred. Distracted by the onslaught of sparkles, Red considered the real purpose of transforming into a psychic type specifically created to help human psychics develop and use their powers; after all, he was no novice, yet Mew always chose an Abra for tasks like this.</p><p>Perhaps it was so that it could continue floating? After all, Mew was not the most graceful creature when on two legs, though he would never say it to it's face. In fact—</p><p> </p><p>Blinking, his chain of thought was broken by a not-exactly-subtle intrusion into his mind, courtesy of Mew (Abra? Mew in the form of Abra? Mabra?). He could feeling the pain gradually lessening, and now he could actually 'remember' some apparently significant memories rather than the feeling of being a Machoke's mental punching bag. And, speaking of memories, he was both disturbed and somewhat scared that this world's version of him —the mega-awesome, super cool, all powerful, eleven year old champion Red— could be such a bad Pokémon trainer, let alone such an idiot. If his counterpart had been the reason he had been transported to this world, he knew that their would be lots of issues to fix up (though first he would start with his counterpart's wardrobe).</p><p>Recalling further, he was relieved to find that it wasn't just his counterpart that was a complete and utter idiot - it was Blue's too. This 'Gary' person that had replaced him was a complete and utter jerk (like Blue), but didn't even have the skills (and he would never admit it, but Blue does indeed have some semblance of talent) to back up his planet-sized ego. And no, he wasn't just being a petty little shit because Gary had beaten Ash a number of times in during Pokémon battles; after all, his counterpart was quite possibly the worst trainer he had ever seen, so it was completely understandable that his counterpart had been beaten (did he even know what tactics were, or did he just expect to win through sheer will? And don't even get him started on type matchups, oh boy-), though he was definitely more than a little salty. </p><p>Speaking of 'Ash' —the boy in the memories looked totally different to Red back in his own dimension, and it was this thought that made him shake himself from his memories and leap up to look for a bathroom. Finally finding a mirror, he relaxed seeing he hadn't received any of counterpart's more ...questionable... facial features, and instead had retained his awesome-but-creepy red eyes and a distinct lack of z-marks lining his cheeks. A relieved sigh burst from his lips, the dimension travel hadn't seemed to change his body when it deleted his counterpart, seeing he still seemed to have his regular appearance and a lack of extra limbs, because (and he speaks from experience) it is much harder to adjust to a new world when you also have to figure out a different body's strengths and weaknesses. </p><p>Not that 'Ash' seemed to have any strengths -unless you counted being a complete dumbass.</p><p>From what the memories had shown him, his counterpart's Pikachu didn't like to be stuck in it's pokèball either —just like Pika. However, this meant that either Pika had not been transferred to this new world along with him (and the rest of his team currently sitting in the five other pokéballs on his waist), or had replaced his counterpart's one. And while he hadn't seen Pika in the room he had woken up in, there was always the possibility that he had ended up somewhere else in the building. </p><p>His worries were interrupted as an enthusiastic but confused "Chuuu!" followed by a excited tackle from Pika. Accompanying him was a happily floating (untransformed) Mew, which meant that Mew had probably given up on Pika given his inability to 'just not get fucking lost for once dammit', and went to find Pika itself. A soft rub on Mew's head in gratitude had it nuzzling into his hand, before flying up to settle onto his mop of untidy black hair. A needy whine had him also giving Pika a scratch behind his right ear. </p><p>Now reunited with Pika, he decided that it was probably a good idea to explore the building and surrounding area before the unconscious woman woke up. Fuelled by the desire to avoid an awkward conversation with someone the few new memories he had received told him was most likely his counterpart's mother, he quickly exited the bathroom with Pika following him down the stairs. A hasty scan of the ground floor confirmed that this was indeed a house he was in, and that there was (fortunately) no one else in currently in the house. A quiet exit out the front door left him standing in the midst of a town that looked exactly like his home town, and a quick glance at a sign told him that it was, also, named pallet town.</p><p>Hopefully, this made adjusting to the new world much, much, easier.</p><p>Unfortunately, it didn't make avoiding people any easier, as he was so preoccupied by his surroundings that he failed to notice the soft sound of steps behind him. A hesitant "Ash?" had him turning in surprise, an action which made a startled Mew fly off his head in fright. He quickly recalled Mew to it's pokèball out of habit - after all no one in his world had known about Mew, and he planned to keep it that way. This instinct then proceeded to backfire spectacularly, as turning to face the source of the sound meant he had given the woman a full view of his face; that is to say, the drastically different facial features he possessed. And so when his brain finally caught up to this fact, he froze with eyes wide, staring at the woman who appeared just as —if not more shocked— than him. Countless scenarios flashed through his mind, including Pika firing a weak thunder shock to knock her out while he thought of how to explain his situation. Other plans coursed through his mind as they both continued staring awkwardly —thunder shock was looking more and more like a viable option. In fact, he was about subtly get Pika to knock her out when-</p><p>"Is this... an aura thing?" </p><p>Crap.<br/>
A question.<br/>
Questions needed answers.
But answers meant explanations, and he didn't have any of those himself. 'Think fast Red, think fast,' he tried and failed to come up with anything reasonable to say that wouldn't make him sound more insane than he probably was: tactical retreat it was then. </p><p>He quickly released Mew and signalled for it to transform into literally any flying type able to support his and Pika's combined weights when flying (which significantly lowered the available option —you wouldn't believe how much food that tiny mouse could pack away) and then got Pika to give the woman a weak shock. The last thing she saw before the spark of electricity was Red and Pika being lifted up by a Moltress and carried off into the direction of mount silver.</p><p>Mew had always enjoyed making dramatic exits.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so we actually encounter a wild semblance of a plot! It'll probably flee though, so don't get to excited yet. Who knows where this thing's going, after all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mew is a magikarp (can the universe please let Red run indoors?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived right in front of the entrance to the Indigo Plateau.</p>
<p>'Arrived' meaning appearing out of mid air via mew's teleport, startling all the people (326, mew counted, a new record) around him and, more importantly, looking as badass as the situation allowed them, with 'them' being a pre-teen with a pikachu on his shoulder, and a totally-not-suspicious-teleporting-mew-disguised-as-a-magikarp flopping awkwardly on the ground in front of them.</p>
<p>'Badass' unfortunately does not mean dropping forty feet out of the sky from the back of a giant legendary bird and landing with epic aura flaring around him, because, according to mew, showing up on ho oh is not particularly subtle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Party pooper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But back to the story.<br/>So Red conveniently appeared right in front of the Indigo Plateau entrance, because teleporting is cool and also other reasons like plot convenience. Said plot convenience also means that all of Ash's friends are there for reasons currently unknown because the author hasn't actually planned out this story and is just winging it- </p>
<p>  I mean, Ash's friends (and bitter rivals, but that doesn't matter because friendship, solves everything -including death- yay!) were there because there was some super-dooper-mega-awesome-never-heard-of-before-tournament that the author also hasn't come up with a name for yet.</p>
<p>Red decided to call it The Tornament™.</p>
<p>Because Red is controlled by the author's whims, and has no free will whatsoever due to this being FanFiction, and I should stop breaking the fourth wall...</p>
<p>(*Machop used brick break* Machop broke the forth wall!)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Electronic Pidgy Squawk'</p>
<p>Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Red glanced up to see a conviently timed pidgy, holding a heavy registration packet. This was obviously for The Tornament™. <br/>Reaching up to free the pidgy of it's obviously heavy burden (ignoring the fact the pidgy can learn fly, and therefore carry an entire teenager plus his bike and bigger-on-the-inside backpack), the bird then glanced around for any other reason to still be apart of the story, then, upon seeing Gary, pecked him to unconsciousness because somehow even the dumb pidgy could tell that Red didn't like him.</p>
<p>Red shrugged.<br/>It wasn't the weirdest thing to happen today.</p>
<p>After the tracker pidgy flew off to wherever the creep who knew how to find every trainer in the region kept them (was that the purpose of the Pokédex?? Had Professor oak placed tracking chips in them all so he knew where they were at all times? It would explain a lot- like how Blue had always showed up right at the end of a particularly annoying tunnel- not to mention the 'collecting data' was obviously just a cover...) Red then turned around to gaze upon the sight of his hard earned victory;</p>
<p> Namely, Gary crying like the little wimp he was.</p>
<p>Pleased to have unplanned but not unwelcome revenge, Red turned back to the entrance and ran through the doors with mew-the-magikarp (mewgikarp?) flopping awkwardly along behind him.</p>
<p>Only to step one foot through the door and-<br/>'Oak's words echoed... There's a time and place for everything, but not now.'<br/>                                                                           -slow to an walking pace, because professor oak was obviously an absolute annoyance in every universe, ever. Typical. </p>
<p>Approaching the desk of the pokemon center, he caught the Nurse Joy's attention and quickly blinked morse code because, once again, talking is for wimps. And because everybody in the world, for no reason other than why not, (wynnat?) could speak and understand every language ever -except pokemon because otherwise Red wouldn't be special and he's very special- the Nurse pointed to the door on the right labelled 'Participant Housing' then turned back to serve the next idiot in line who didn't know how to tell poison from paralysis, because why bother when healthcare is free.</p>
<p>  ...was this all a plot to keep them dependant on pokemon centres, and therefore controlled by the league? It sounded suspiciously like something professor oak would be involved in.....hmm....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>:pop:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red was unceremoniously teleported onto the floor.</p>
<p>Pika and Mew-the-magikarp however, landed softly on the only bed suitable for the awesomeness the was dimension travelling government-conspiracist pokemon trainer-champion Red, chosen mainly because it was the first available room.</p>
<p>Mew (now unmagikarped) had obviously gotten bored during his awesome thinking stance™ -the only semi-decent thing to come from mt. silver- and had flopped off to go find a room.</p>
<p>A quick glance around the previously mentioned room showed a big table. It was obviously for filling out paperwork: the only way to make it more obvious would be to have a big sign saying 'do your paperwork here'. The League probably hadn't labelled it -because although not everyone can be a genius prodigy like Red (he's looking at you Blue)- because propaganda that obvious would probably be noticed by some people. Maybe. Let with a deep mistrust of coffee tables, Red climbed on top of the fridge and started to write...</p>
<p>Just kidding, he's to awesome for paperwork. He'd get some rabid fangirl to fill it out for him later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throwing the papers onto the floor in an un-uncharacteristic (seriously, do people forget that he's like 11?? Who is he supposed to be, some sort of patient silent badass ninja... wait that actually sounded pretty awesome, never mind) show of G rated rebellion.<br/>Glaring at the floor like it was somehow it's fault that actions actually had consequences, he then prepared to endure the worst torture known to childkind -namely having to clean up their rooms. However, he was saved the trouble of actually doing anything because the paperwork suddenly popped out of existence.</p>
<p>      ...actually maybe he should have read those first. What were the conditions around insurance claims on disappearing paperwork...?</p>
<p>Well, it wasn't like they were actually expecting kids who barely finished a primary education to fill out forms covered in fine, bold and italics prints. So he'd probably be fine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If not whoever-the-hell brought him here could supply him with some lawyers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Somewhere, Arceus looked up from his computer, where he had just finished writing a long and convoluted blog-rant about Nintendo's obvious discrimination against llama-like God figures via making the Switch Console unplayable for all powerful-beings-of-immense-but-not-quite-immense-enough-power-to-have-opposable-thumbs, blinked, then-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  well @#*%)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, sorry it's been a while. We're recently gone back into lockdown, so I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and write some more of this. Unfortunately, my muse is escaping me, so...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>